Closer than blood
by imortaldreamers
Summary: New Orleans home to vampires, witches and one pregnant werewolf who's world is going to be turned upside down. What happens Rebekah gets closer to Klaus than she wishes. Unlikely relationships happen.
1. Chapter 1 Rising Of The Phoenix

Closer than blood

Chapter 1

"Come on! We have to perform this spell, this has to work."

All the girl nodded their heads in unison, and continued the spell with all the girls including Sophie.

The wind picked up, engulfing them in the process. Crackling, and snapping of branches could be heard in the distance, with a somewhat howling noise coming from the trees surrounding them, as they violently thrashed in the upcoming storm. Fallen leaves off the trees around them swirled and danced at their feet as if wanting the attention that they never got. The moon was at its peak in the midnight sky, as the shadows of the living and the dead walked freely among them. Out of nowhere a cloud formed right above the girls, casting, what seemed like, and everlasting shadow over them, on that would haunt them to the very end of their existence. The cloud grew bigger and bigger every time the words of the spell got repeated, sparks flew from the centre as the colour got darker and more mysterious. Suddenly lighting struck the centre of the circle that the witches had made yet not one even flinched as it made contact with the ground, sending rings of fire shooting into the air above and creating a circle in the sky and on the ground around them. The witches stopped chanting just for a second, but enough to let Sophie walk into the middle and start again.

The spell was going brilliantly so far, the girls had held their power well but trouble never seemed far behind them all. Just as the spell was about to be completed, the ground shook beneath their feet. Giant, claw like cracks appeared out of nowhere and broke the circle above and below. The fire sprang loose from its for and raged anywhere it could cling to; as sparks flew around like a caged animal, the girls ran to safety near the entrance of the grave yard. However it was over in seconds, it looked just like it had before the spell was even cast. There was no scorch marks on the ground or in the air, the claw like cracks that had appeared before no longer existed, and the air smelled eerily fresh, too fresh for their liking.

"Sophie, this is too dangerous we can't do this spell, at least not now. Come on we will find another way around this mess, and we will save everyone else in the process. Come on let's just go back home shall we?" A younger girl, barley even in her twenties stepped forward and grabbed Sophie by her arm and led them all home.

However, when the gate of the grave yard closed the circle came alive again. This time bigger and stronger than the last. The flames soared into the air towering the highest trees around them, yet forming a slightly crooked, yet beautiful arch way, with flowers and birds dancing around it. Inside was two magnificent creatures rising from the ashes as the flames grew stronger and brighter. Phoenixes. Battling for dominance, trying to seek and snatch what the other hasn't. It was brutal yet captivating. Yet something happened to one. The other engulfed it and everything died: the two phoenixes, the arch way, the flames and the circle, all disappeared never to return.

**Sorry the chapters short but they will get longer so please review xx**

**The immortal dreamers**


	2. Chapter 2 Lost Hope

_**Hey Everyone, sorry its been a while but here's the second chapter hope you all like it.**_

_**thankyou too everyone who left a review on the first chapter, we appreciate it :) **_

_**Anyway onto the story... **_

* * *

Chapter 2 Lost Hope

Rebekah's POV

"REBEKAH! Come and face me, little sister. Show me how you really feel."

Shivers ran down my spine, knowing that if I did go to him he would dagger me in an instant not caring that I was his only little sister. The one who stood by him throughout everything, no matter what, even if he was in the wrong I would always side with him and this is how he treats me in return. Well I knew I had to face him sooner or later so I got up from where I had been throughout the day and walked to stand in front of him.

"What Klaus?"

"What? That's all you have to say, WHAT! Oh little sister, you don't know who you've crossed trust me."

With that his hands were round my neck, my back against the wall and my feet of the ground. His vice like grip making my neck turn purple, I couldn't breathe; this was not how I expected Klaus to be like. I wanted the very sarcastic, cunning yet loving brother I have known for generations. He may come across as an arse, but once you got to know him he would protect you with his life, and for Klaus to do that you have to be someone special and I am, well I was.

"Klaus… I…I…" I sucked up all the courage I had in me and finally got my words out.

"I had to, you deserved it."

He opened his mouth to talk but right then the front doors of our family home flew open, almost breaking off as the hit the walls, leaving a mark to show the strength that my oldest brother poses, the true power that our family name was built on. Elijah. I hadn't seen him for weeks since Klaus had daggered him and handed him over to Marcel and Davina for them to try and work out how to kill us all.

"Put her down Niklaus." His voice echoed through the house like royalty, so soft and smooth yet demanding power and authority.

Klaus did as our elder brother said and released his grip on me, allowing me to breathe once more. As soon as my feet hit the ground my hand came in contact with Klaus's face.

"That's for threatening me."

I turned around to find Elijah trying to hold back the smile that was fast approaching; smiling right back at him I ran into his open arms and rapped mine around his neck breathing in the sent I was close to forgetting due to my idiotic brothers actions.

"Elijah."

I whispered into his ear hoping he would understand what I meant by this little, yet meaningful action. I could feel Elijah's hands rub gently up and down my back, go to my waist and push me away slightly to look into my eyes; it was then that I saw who he was with.

Hayley.

It's not that I hate her, I don't, well I might hate her a little but that's not the point. I don't hate her because she carrying my brothers baby, I couldn't that's my family inside her as well, however I hate her because she's taking my eldest brother away from all of us. Hayley is all he cares about now, whenever he's here and sees Hayley, she's the main priority straight away. I know that she's pregnant and we have to give her all the protection we have but, I just don't like the fact that Elijah is head over heels in love with her and he's only known her for a couple of weeks: to top it all off he's ignoring me and Klaus to go save the day for Hayley and the baby. I just want us three back to the way we were before the news about Hayley and my brother's half breed miracle child.

"Rebekah, what happened?" Elijah's hand caressed my cheek and ran down to lift my chin up making me look him in the eyes. I was going to answer when Klaus butted in and spoke for me.

"Our little sister here decided to side with Marcel and fight against me, oh and did forget they put together a little party to try and dagger me!"

As Klaus had been talking he had moved closer and closer to us both to the point where I could feel his breath on my face. Suddenly his eyes changed and his fangs fell into place, however Elijah got in first. Elijah stood in front of me with his hands holding Klaus in place making sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Klaus! Stop it, let it go. She may have done what you say, but how many times have you done that to her?" Elijah looked Klaus directly in his eyes, daring Klaus to challenge him in a silent battle for dominance over this situation. However something didn't seem right, the air seemed to get thicker and thicker as time went on.

"Elijah I know that…."

A scream interrupted Klaus's speech, thank god, but another bloodcurdling scream interrupted my thoughts; I turned around and saw Hayley in agony and on the floor holding her stomach. Elijah turned around, along with Klaus, and rushed to her side bombarding her with questions.

However none of that mattered to me because I started to feel different, something wasn't right and I knew something was wrong. Opening my mouth to try and get Klaus's or Elijah's attention but nothing came out, my vision started to go black from the corner of my eyes and the room started to spin. Then everything went black.

Elijah's POV

I was standing next to Hayley trying to figure out what was going on, she was doubled over in pain saying that she felt like she had just been set on fire, and in all honesty she did actually feel like someone had. Klaus was going stir crazy, for the first time I saw that he cared about her instead of just wanting her for power yet I knew there was nothing we could do. Her pulse had dropped dramatically and she was struggling to breathe normally. Then next I knew, glass was shattering from the other end of the room. Turning around I found Rebekah on the floor as well, yet I knew she didn't like Hayley at all; how could she? Hayley was here fighting for her life and Rebekah was being selfish and asking for attention.

"Rebekah! Stop messing around and help us."

She didn't move and inch. Something wasn't right, whenever I shout at her she always gets up no matter what.

"Rebekah!? Rebekah answer me!"

Still nothing, she didn't move an inch.

"Niklaus, stay with Hayley, Rebekah's in trouble." Looking over at Klaus I saw him nod his head towards me and then turn his attention back to Hayley and his unborn child's wellbeing.

Running over to Rebekah I kneeled down beside her and hooked my arms around her slim figure, for a woman she was defiantly smaller and more fragile than she should be, but being changed into a vampire at the tender age of 18 wasn't an ideal age. She was a woman, but trapped in a child's body. Sometimes I forget how old she really is and see her as I saw her when she was human and my baby sister, following me around all day, trying to do the things I was doing or just trying to get my attention. Even to this day she doesn't like it when someone takes the attention away from her, but I've put it down to the fact that Niklaus has never let her fall in love which only leaves her with us to love.

"Rebekah, sweetheart open your eyes." Stroking her cheek I tried to encourage her to open them but she didn't. I could hear Niklaus's voice talking to Hayley trying to get her to fight but there was nothing we could do, she was already gone. I had to focus on Rebekah, if I didn't I could lose her as well, and we couldn't let go of Rebekah not now, we had already lost too much. Looking back over my shoulder I could see Niklaus cradling Hayley in his arms as tears flowed down his cheek, despite what Niklaus said, I knew he cared about Hayley and his unborn child.

Right at that moment Rebekah let out a bloodcurdling scream, her body twisting in agony in my arms and all I could do was hold her. With Rebekah's scream Niklaus came over to us and helped me hold her in place as wave after wave of excruciating pain flowed through our sister's body. All me and Niklaus could do was stay there with her and hope that she didn't get taken away from us like Hayley.

* * *

_**Oh, what's going to happen to Rebekah? **_

_**Carry on reading and find out, the next chapter will be up soon **_

_**Hope you all like it, remember please leave a **__**review**__** we would lie to know what you think and your opinions what should happen later on :) xx **_


End file.
